


По моему плану

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	По моему плану

[Тсуна]  
\- Савада-а!  
Услышав жизнерадостный возглас, Савада Тсунаеши, больше известный как Десятый Вонгола, босс одноименной мафиозной группировки, подпрыгивает на месте и рефлекторно пытается сделать вид, подходящий Человеку, Который Чисто Случайно Оказался В Этом Коридоре.   
\- Опять, - без всякой вопросительной интонации произносит Гокудера, Правая Рука Десятого Вонголы. Обстановку верно оценил бы с первого взгляда даже Ламбо, так что нос Правой Руки немедленно краснеет от гнева. – Джудайме…  
Гокудера исполненным раздражения жестом показывает на запертую дверь, а потом – на аккуратно покрытый полиэтиленовой пленкой поднос с мисочками на полу возле порога. Пленка уже запотела.  
Тсуна прикладывает палец к губам, и, округлив глаза, печально разводит руками.   
\- Это же запредельный идиотизм, - качает стриженой головой Рёхей. – По-настоящему, надо уже определиться. Какой-то предел у этого должен быть, правда? Надоело ведь уже, вообще. Ну, как это…  
Рёхей в задумчивости щелкает пальцами.  
\- До предела, - рассеянно подсказывает ему Тсуна, косясь на дверь.   
Гокудера очень обидно хихикает.  
Рёхей хмурится.  
Тсуна виновато улыбается, пытаясь понять, что же такого он ляпнул.   
За дверью молчат в высшей степени неопределенно и загадочно, с оттенком трагизма.

 

[Реборн]  
Огромная белая сова, мягко хлопая крыльями, опускается на шкаф.   
\- Доброй ночи, Реборн.  
Сажусь в гамаке. Доброй так доброй.   
\- Мне тут Хром передавала…  
\- Да, - медлю: тут главное – выдержать паузу, - я просил тебя заглянуть.  
Молчит. Перья чистит.   
Я тоже молчу.   
\- Тренировки снова прогуливаем, - наконец бросаю я пробный камень. – На последних двух занятиях не было, в среду отпросилась…   
\- Я с ней серьезно поговорю, Реборн-cан.   
Поговорит он, как же. В пятый раз.   
\- Это хорошо, - не выдерживаю я, - Это замечательно. А домашние задания?   
\- Прости, не понял, - глаза светятся в темноте, разноцветные и невинные-невинные.  
Меня все же очень раздражают иллюзионисты.  
Это сова, будь оно все проклято. Со-ва.  
Почему мне все время кажется, что она улыбается?   
\- Я твои иллюзии за тремя стенами узнаю, Мукуро-сан, хоть под эффектом Нон-Тринисетте находясь. Даже если ты для большей достоверности навставляешь вдвое больше ошибок.   
\- Девочка себя плохо чувствовала, и я решил, что отдохнуть…  
\- Мукуро, ты разумный человек, - говорю я. - Чойс на носу, а у нее опять удвоения – еле-еле, с управлением пламенем - очень слабенько… Что в бою будем делать? Опять Мукуро-сама звать?  
Тишина. Нет, этому беспределу пора положить предел… вот привязалось Рёхеевское словечко.   
\- И потом, - пусть уж сразу все узнает, нечего, - она снова не ест.   
\- Чего?  
\- Да вот в том-то и дело, что ничего. Кашу не буду, в ней комки, молоко не хочу, в нем пенки, сладкое не могу, оно сладкое. А потом начинается: то болит, это кружится, сил нету, можно, я сегодня в комнате побуду. И…  
\- У Хром трудный период в жизни, Реборн-сан.   
И тяжелое детство. И богатое воображение. И индивидуальные потребности. Это я тоже уже слышал не раз, с вариациями.   
\- Да не трудный период! А бесконечные, прости, баловство и потакание. Твои. И это сейчас ей двенадцать, - продолжаю я. - А что будет через два года? Подростковые группировки, драки, радикальные убеждения? «Уничтожим этот мир?» «Да здравствует анархия, мать…»  
Нет, ну вот и чему тут улыбаться, хотел бы я знать?

[…]  
 _\- Ты понимал, что делал, когда шел против всех, Мукуро. Нарушители омерта рано или поздно оказываются у Вендиче. Вендиче – хранители закона.  
\- Как интреее-есно, - напевно тянет Рокудо Мукуро. – Как интересно… Вот скажи мне, Реборн, а где были эти твои Вендиче, когда глава нашей семьи проводил свои милые научные эксперименты? Я бы мог рассказать тебе кое-какие подробности – это были, в самом деле, очень интересные опыты, тебе, с твоим исследовательским складом ума, это может показаться занятным. Несмотря на то, что я тогда был гораздо младше Савады Тсунаеши, кое-что я запомнил очень неплохо. Детская память – она, знаешь ли, впитывает, как губка. Особенно хорошо запоминаешь физическую боль…  
\- Мукуро, - голос Реборна становится глуше (или это только кажется), - ты же знаешь: действия главы твоего клана не противоречили клятве. Вендиче не вмешиваются в семейные…  
\- Хватит.  
\- Так не задавай вопросов, на которые не хочешь получить ответ, только и всего. Если у тебя настроение поболтать, - скажи лучше, какие сведения ты хотел получить в Мильфиоре?  
\- Тебе какая разница, Реборн? Получил бы – в Вонголе об этом узнали бы первыми. А на пустые разговоры у меня нет времени.  
\- Так ты что, действительно собираешься и дальше помогать Вонголе?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - Мукуро чуть слышно хихикает. - Моя нынешняя жизнь не богата развлечениями.   
\- Ты же презираешь Вонголу, или я ошибаюсь?  
Мукуро медлит с ответом.   
\- Вонголу я хотя бы не ненавижу.   
\- Сколько пафоса, - Реборн вздыхает, – аж зубы заболели. Что же ты хочешь за свою помощь?  
\- Да практически ничего, Реборн. Считай, что это плата за то, что вы заботитесь о Хром. И за то, - голос Мукуро становится еще вкрадчивее, - что так будет и впредь.  
\- Не путай нас, пожалуйста… - Реборн снова ложится, надвинув колпачок почти на нос, - в общем, ни с кем не путай. Хром – наш Хранитель Тумана. Она - одна из Вонголы, независимо от твоих действий. Здесь никто не причинит ей вреда.   
\- Вот и все, большего и не нужно, - слова звучат мягко, негромко. - Ну разве еще только одно. Я собираюсь кое-что предпринять. В целях улучшения своих жилищных условий, скажем так. Не сейчас, но вскоре. Это не касается никого, кроме меня, и… не вставай у меня на пути, ладно, аркобалено?   
\- Посмотрим, - Реборн задумчиво опирается подбородком о кулачок. - Посмотрим.   
Некоторое время стоит тишина.  
\- Так вот, Хром… - нет, наверняка у собеседника уже нет времени, и договорить Реборн не успеет.  
\- Саваду будешь учить, Реборн-сан, - поет голос, уже затихая.  
Некоторое время сова, наклонив мохнатую голову, искоса рассматривает аркобалено выпуклым блестящим глазом – небесно-голубым. Потом птица прячет голову под крыло и с самым независимым видом принимается чистить и без того белоснежные перья. _

 

[Хром]  
-Ч-что Вы делаете? Ирие-сан?  
\- Я… а… ничего, - Шоичи отдергивает пальцы так, словно ручка щетки внезапно раскалилась до температуры Тсуниных боевых рукавиц. – Я Вам помешал?  
\- Нет, Ирие-сан, - Хром смотрит на него во все глаза… во весь глаз, поправляется про себя Шоичи, как всякий кибернетик, привычный к точности.  
Выражение ее лица неопровержимо доказывает, что она все видела. Все.   
Отпираться нет смысла.   
Позорище.  
\- Я просто подметал, - без всякой надежды бормочет он, - мы, механики, сами тут убираемся: пыль, понимаете, а здесь – техника, кулера забиваются. Заканчиваем поздно, начинаем рано. Не будить же девочек. Ну, и понимаете, - такая забавная, хе-хе, щетка…  
Забавного в ней не было ровным счетом ничего. Кроме черной блестящей ручки, немного похожей на…  
\- Вы пели и играли на швабре? – Глаз Хром раскрывается еще сильнее, хотя это, казалось бы, невозможно.   
\- Да! – Шоичи чувствует, как желудок болезненно сжимается – ну вот, стоило ему поволноваться, - однако сейчас Шоичи так зол, что почти не обращает на это внимания. Ну что такое, в самом деле, никогда не оставят человека в покое. – Вы, конечно, не знаете, Хром… Но я занимаюсь музыкой! То есть занимался…   
Хром молчит.  
\- И да, я скучаю по инструменту! Что? Между прочим, сам профессор Мальдини утверждал, что я со временем могу стать неплохим гитаристом! Конечно, вы не понимаете…  
\- Спойте, пожалуйста, еще раз, - тихо просит Хром. – Вот это, последнее.  
Теперь - очередь Шоичи удивляться.  
\- П-последнее? – глупо переспрашивает он.   
В желудке словно ворочается еж.  
\- Д-да это я так, для шутки. Изв-ви…  
\- Спойте, - тихо повторяет Хром. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Это дуэт из старого мюзикла, - зачем-то поясняет он. – «Призрак Оперы». Майкл Кроуфорд и Сара Брайтман…  
\- Я знаю эту песню, - Хром говорит все с той же странной интонацией. – Когда я была маленькой, папа водил меня на спектакль. Он его любил.  
\- Ну тогда…   
Шоичи поудобнее перехватывает ручку – почему-то он никак не может расстаться с этой дурацкой щеткой, а может быть, ему проще вести мелодию, переставляя пальцы так, словно у него в руке и в самом деле гитарный гриф – и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, еле слышно начинает:

In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came -  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name…

Его голос постепенно крепнет. На словах Призрака он уже забывает обо всем  
и последние строки рефрена поет почти в полную силу своего тенора. Он собирается снова начать партию Кристины, когда вступает слабенькое, но довольно чистое сопрано:

\- Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear…

\- It's me they hear, - удивленно поддерживает Шоичи.  
Дальше призраку и Кристине полагается петь дуэтом, о чем он мимолетно думает с профессиональным волнением - но голос Хром звучит все увереннее, и Шоичи решает рискнуть.  
\- My spirit and your voice in one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there -  
Inside my mind.   
\- Sing once again with me…  
Хром умолкает, поняв, что поет уже одна.  
\- Our strange duet, - подсказывает она партнеру. – А дальше – про власть, которая все сильнее …  
\- Мы мешаем, - вдруг говорит Шоичи хрипло. – Поздно уже, разбудим всех, Хром-тян.   
И с облегчением видит, как привычное выражение безликой робости проступает на лице Хром, стирая без следа сияющее вдохновение.   
Вдохновение, так испугавшее его своей нелепой, неуместной чистотой и силой.  
\- Д-да, Вы правы, - мямлит она смущенно, и, после паузы, нерешительно добавляет,– Ну… я пойду тогда?  
\- Доброй ночи, - откликается Шоичи.   
\- Спасибо, - еле слышно выдыхает она, глядя себе под ноги.   
И поднимается, чтобы идти к выходу.

[…]   
_Она несколько недель собиралась с духом, чтобы задать этот вопрос. А когда, наконец, решилась…_  
\- Не забивай себе голову ерундой, милая, - слышит она в ответ. – Все идет по моему плану. Это даже удобно: по крайней мере, пока я тут, ничего худшего со мной случиться не может.  
Пока она обдумывает эту фразу, голос добавляет:   
\- Я имею в виду, что тюрьма Вендиче совершенно недоступна. Ненаносима. Недосягаема. Что бы ни случилось, - меня никто здесь… не найдет.  
Хром в задумчивости кусает палец, кивает, а потом вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Они вас бьют?  
\- Ну что ты, - почти без заминки отвечает мягкий голос в ее голове. – Ко мне уже много лет никто пальцем не прикасается.  
\- Н-не кормят?  
\- Хром, нам стараются не давать чувствовать даже слабый голод.  
\- Вам холодно?  
\- Температура окружающей среды постоянно поддерживается на уровне абсолютного теплового комфорта. Постепенно перестаешь замечать, где ты… где среда.  
Глухое подземное хихиканье.  
\- А…  
\- Хром, расскажи мне, как дела в Вонголе.   
\- Но, Мукуро-сама! – Хром даже слегка задыхается.  
Опять. Ну какие дела? Какие тут могут быть дела, в этом…  
\- Реборн-чан сказал, что завтра мы начинаем тренироваться по другому графику, - начинает перечислять она. - На ужин были макароны с черными грибами. Ламбо сломал самокат…   
Хром шмыгает носом и умолкает, ожидая, что Мукуро-сама наконец надоест эта нелепая шутка.  
\- Да? – с огромным интересом осведомляется Мукуро, - и что, теперь с ним можно что-нибудь сделать?   
\- С кем?  
\- С самокатом.  
Хром бессильно опускает голову на руки и всхлипывает.   
Мукуро-сама не принимает ее всерьез – это очевидно. Людям, к которым относятся с уважением, не отвечают недомолвками на прямые вопросы. Над тайными агентами, которых ценят, не издеваются, требуя пересказать идиотские подробности идиотских происшествий. Впрочем, происшествия – это еще ничего, думает она с тоской, - а вот вопросы о том, как пахнет жареный рис И-Пин, скрипят ли автоматические двери на втором уровне и что именно она чувствовала, когда обожгла язык горячим чаем…   
\- Милая? – насмешливо зовет голос. – Ты там не умерла?   
Хром еще очень слаба – но на то, чтобы разорвать мысленный контакт, сил, к ее удивлению, хватает. Это оказывается неожиданно просто: точно разжать не слишком крепко сомкнутые пальцы.   
В тот вечер она впервые за долгое время снимает форму Кокуйо – до сих пор это казалось ей чем-то вроде предательства - и надевает платье.  
В тот вечер она впервые за долгое время ужинает.  
У горячего теста восхитительный вкус – свободы, обиды, облегчения. 

 

[Гокудера]  
Вот интересно, тут вообще кто-нибудь пробовал спать по ночам? Чисто ради разнообразия?  
Не база – сумасшедший дом.  
Ну ничего, сейчас этот теленок у меня получит…  
\- Так-так-так, - говорю я, подобравшись поближе, - и что это ты тут делаешь?  
\- Глуподера, знаешь, что скажу? - шепчет Ламбо, не вынимая пальца из носа, – а Шоичи и Хром сейчас играли в театр!  
Чего-о? Я тебе покажу Глуподеру. Я тебе покажу, как шляться в три часа ночи в техническом отсеке. Развел Реборн детский сад…  
\- Уыы, остань, дурак! Дурацкий Глуподера, дурацкий, дурацкий!  
\- А ну, быстро в кровать! – его теперь, главное, не выпустить, а то шустрый, зараза: упустишь, - только и видел. - И спать немедленно! Как не стыдно, уже пять лет – а никакого понятия. Думаешь, если Джудайме некогда с вами возиться, так можно на ушах стоять?  
\- Пусти-и, - ревет, точь-в-точь теленок. – Ламбо-сан не хочет спать! Ламбо-сан хочет Шоичи с веником!  
Дожили. Мадонна, Ламбо взбесился.   
\- Будет тебе сейчас веником по заду, - сообщаю спокойно,- если не угомонишься. Перестань вопить, в ушах звенит. Дня тебе мало для игр?  
Куда там. Теперь это еще на два часа, - пока не охрипнет.   
\- Им можно, а мне нельзя? Уыы…  
… Пообещал, в общем, три леденца, взять в город и еще какую-то чертовщину.   
Отнес в комнату. Уложил. Одеялом накрыл.   
\- Все, - говорю, - финита. Дрыхни давай.   
Вроде лежит, не убегает – и на том спасибо.   
\- А только Шоичи, – бормочет, – правда играл на венике. А Хром вообще превращается в дядьку, когда никто не смотрит! Ну иногда…   
Вот дурачок мелкий. Ведь спит уже на ходу, и сны видит – а как упирался.   
\- В какого еще дядьку, несчастный ты теленок?  
\- В большого, у-у! - и корчит рожицу, как будто смеется одной стороной рта. - С разноцветными глазами, знаешь?   
А, это-то.  
Какие веники, какие глаза. Какие уж тут игры.   
Спи, Ламбо. Спи.


End file.
